My Reality
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: I sighed deep breaths, my mind burning inside my skull, painful and hurt and my breath spiralled contorted shapes into the winter air. "Chad?" I whispered brokenly, my heart tearing into two as I saw the tears pencil his pain onto my reality. Channy


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a Chance **

**A/N: Reviews welcome. Nice or not, I don't care. The more the better! :- ) **

**SUMMARRY: I sighed deep breaths, my mind burning inside my skull, painful and hurt and my breath spiralled contorted shapes into the winter air. "Chad?" I whispered brokenly, my heart tearing into two as I saw the tears pencil his pain onto my reality. Channy**

**TITLE: My Reality **

"Hey Sonny, what's the dilly?" Chad asked and grinned at me. That grin, it was enough to chill me to the bone. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight as bright as the stars that cluttered the midnight sky. I shouldn't have been ambling through the streets at that time and confusion hung in the air between us both. It was a frosty night and my feet froze as I was only wearing paper thin shoes. The cold gnawed through my cardigan and bit at my skin painfully. I forced a smile anyway, just for Chad, just to see him smile back and remind me why I dreamt about him last night.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" I asked, breaking the ever-growing icy boundary between us.

"I could ask you the same thing." He grinned cheekily and I rolled my eyes. "I needed to clear my head." He finally added and looked at my shivering body. "You cold?" I nodded wordlessly and stared at my shifting feet.

"Freezing." I shakily stammered, my breath crystallizing in the air. I was expecting my arms to drop off or my lungs to freeze but the shuddering motion my body repetitively applied seemed to stop me from freezing.

"Where the hell is your coat? You'll freeze." I grinned and folded my arms over my body. "What?" He asked, confusion swirling in his beautiful, arctic-blue eyes.

"You care." I teased and began to walk to warm myself. At least I was burning off the taco I had for dinner, it's a well known fact you burn more fat when you're cold. He shook his head with a sigh.

"No, no I don't but I am promoting… coat wearing… to the youth of America." Chad squinted in that _Am I making you aggravated yet? _way and I sighed and walked ahead. "Where are you going?" Chad shouted and matched my pace.

"Home, you said yourself, I'll freeze." I mocked his voice and sped up, jamming my hands into my pockets and allowing the blood to flow again. The faster I walked, the warmer I got so I soon broke into a lightly paced run. When I returned home, the head radiated into me from the radiator and I could have fallen onto it. Instead, I flopped onto the sofa and sighed in pain. It felt as though I'd been put on a treadmill at full speed for half an hour. Pain ran through the nerves in my legs and I groaned lightly. Shortly after, my mom appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Where were you?" I looked up from my stack of pillows and grinned.

"I went for a walk; I needed to clear my mind." She nodded and retreated back to her room, blowing me a goodnight kiss. I smiled and closed my eyes, I was far too lazy to walk to my room so I didn't bother, we had a comfy couch anyway.

_Chad's POV _

_I lay in my bed, tossing and turning, holding back a million pained tears. It was so vivid, so clear, so lifelike. I could have jumped into it and pulled her from it, held her tight in my arms and never have to let go. I was walking outside, much like I was only a half hour ago and she walked past me. I smiled but passed her, not acknowledging her at all except her eyes which twinkled like a thousand suns. She dropped her disappointed gaze to the floor but I didn't feel guilt, nor pain, I felt nothing. I continued to walk until I heard a scream. I span. I scanned the bleak road and I sighed, shaking it from my head. I walked again. I heard the scream again. I span again. I saw it. Sonny, lying in a pool of her own blood, vulnerable, helpless, fading. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me until I appeared at her side and desperately pulled my arms around her stomach, holding the blood inside her like some sort of human plaster. She gasped and gulped loudly; she cried and screamed in agony. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could do to save her, to rescue her, to be her knight in shining armour. Nothing. She was falling faster than ever, tipping over the edge, losing grip. That's when I woke. _

"_Sonny!" I shouted, the thunder singing along to the melody the rain played against my windows outside. I sighed, shook it off, pretended I hadn't seen __**my **__Sonny sprawled in my arms dying… but I had and no matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't fight that fact. I rose from my bed, it wasn't like my parents would notice I was missing for a couple of hours, they didn't grant me any attention most of time anyway. I had done all they asked, become a Hollywood star and it still wasn't good enough. I'd given up, I'd forgotten I had parents and focused on my career path and most importantly on __**her**__. _

_I didn't bother with a coat, it wasn't that cold, a few hours of frost bite never hurt anyone… I think. I slipped out of my window and into the cold which instantly took me as its victim. The journey was short; I was only going to sit outside Sonny's apartment block, in a stalker-ish way, to check she was okay without any physical or mental contact with her. She'd never have to know, we could go back to being enemies but right now, I needed to know she was okay or I wouldn't sleep at all. This was why my parents never saw me before twelve o'clock and why I didn't believe in bin-men. My dad always told me 'Just because you're never up before midday doesn't mean they don't exist'. Sonny had always called me a pleb because of it but I didn't care. When I arrived, I lay myself on the bench below her window and closed my eyes. It was a dark night, a few stars hanging in the sky, not like earlier when there were thousands… millions of burning orbs illuminating the sky. Tears stained my usually smooth complexion as I waited for morning when the first kiss of warmth would hit me. _

Sonny's POV

I heard something from below my window, like a chattering or shivering. Draping a dressing gown over my arms, I pushed open my window and peered out of it into the night sky. Below my room was a man… a boy, about my age with sandy hair curled up in a ball; fighting against the cold. I squinted and leant a little closer, noticing it was… Chad. Without a thought, I climbed onto my window ledge and sat, sliding my feet onto the window ledge below. Luckily, I was on the third floor which meant only two floors stood between us. When I touched onto the dewy grass, I hopped onto the concrete and over to Chad. I sighed deep breaths, my mind burning inside my skull, painful and hurt and my breath spiralled contorted shapes into the winter air. "Chad?" I whispered brokenly, my heart tearing into two as I saw the tears pencil his pain onto my reality. He didn't smile, he didn't display any emotion, he just lay there like a corpse. Unfeeling. I touched his arm and retracted, he was freezing. The floor was cold beneath my knees as I knelt but I finally met his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, worried and concerned.

"I needed to know you were okay." His gruff, choked, broken voice barely strung a sentence and my heart broke that little bit more. Taking his hand, I lead him to my apartment. "I had a nightmare, you were dying and I could help you and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't because you were helpless and…" He barely stopped for breath which is why I crushed our lips together in a kiss so powerful nothing could break it. He slid his arms around me and held me close. Then, reluctantly, we both pulled back and smiled.

"Come on, you need a drink." He squeezed my hand tightly and eased off, need hunting me like an animal caught in headlights. I pecked his lips once more and flipped my kettle on. I knew it, this night would be scrawled in my memory forever, from the moment we saw each other, to the tender embrace I was trapped in at that very moment where he whispered in my ear,

"I love you, Sonny."

**A/N: Well, ANOTHER story from me. I need to stop writing or you'll all get lost in my closet of crap stories. :D Man, this site is addictive. :) Enjoy anyway and if you liked, review. If not… still review. :D This was written whilst listening to the amazingly amazing Evanescence who are my inspiration for all my dark stories! Amy Lee is the best vocalist in ze world! :D **

**Stay Channy, **

**Mrs OG :- ) xxxxxxxxxxxx (x1,000,000,000,000,000,000) **


End file.
